Cherry Blossom Petals in Your Hair
by Kanayuki Kiryu
Summary: Japan is feeling a little down and Prussia comes along and tries to cheer the other nation up. They avoid thye other Axis powers as they meet up and have a drink. It then leads to a connection deeper than friendship. R&R if you must!


~~This is my first _Hetalia_ fic, so please read it and if anything is incorrect, let me know. I don't want to make it sound like I'm an amateur at this, but then I don't want the characters incorrect. I hope you enjoy it anyway! _Hetalia_ belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and only him!

_Cherry Blossom Petals in Your Hair_

The cherry blossoms are so beautiful in the spring. They are both pink and white at the same exact time; there is wonder and mystery to the flower. When they fall, it feels like another phenomenon of falling snow, though the temperature is above freezing by at least several Celsius and we can wear our spring kimonos. The sight is something to behold; children spinning around under the falling snow-petals and laughing with excitement, couples holding each other close as they watch the flowers in their fullest bloom. Even elderly citizens in their last years gaze at the blossoms and reminisce about the old times.

When I look at them, the only thing I see is my loneliness. Of all my friends, I am the only one without true love. I see it when they know it not; Germany-san and Italy-kun's affections are warm and undefined, the affairs within the Allies are humble, like the feelings between France and Britain. Even between that outrageous America and…I believe his name is Canada, but all the same. Everyone has someone to call their own.

So as I look amongst the cherry blossoms, in my blue kimono, I am barely able to hear my own name being called from a distance away. I thought it might be Germany-san with a complaint about his first ally, but the voice called to me again and I turn. As I did, I saw a mass of white hair and the flash of red eyes. At first I thought it was a demon sent by a shinigami to haunt me, but after a moment, I saw it was a human walking toward where I stood. After a moment of trying to place a name, I saw that it was Prussia-san coming toward me.

He looked concerned for me. I had no idea why he would, but there seemed to be a hint of concern and skepticism in the other country's red eyes. He was close to me now and stood next to me, turning to look at the cherry blossoms that intrigued me. After a few seconds of looking, he shrugged in an uncaring fashion and looked at me; I could feel his red gaze bore into my frame.

"Japan, why do you look so upset? The blossoms should help you cheer up, or at least my awesomeness should put a smile on your face." The egotistical country smiled and put his hands on his hips, giving off the frame of the proud America.

"Prussia-san, it is not the flowers that have me upset. It is what this time of year signifies. Spring is the time of year where love is in the air, and I have no one to love. All I have is the friendship of Germany-san and Italy-kun, but they get so wrapped up in their own affections that I begin to feel left out."

The white-haired country cocked his head in thought for a mere moment before nodding his head in agreement to something within his mind.

"Japan, how about I take you to a bar. Maybe we could have some sake and pick up some chicks for ya. Sound awesome?"

A sigh escaped my lips as I give in to the request. Just a little sake with the country. I nod my head, not knowing that the agreement was going to mean a lot more than I would bargain for.

~~XxX~~

Prussia-san pushed me into the nearest bar we could find and strode me up to the counter. The bartender was an older citizen, his years counted by the number of wrinkles etched into his aged skin. I sat on one of the stools and Prussia-san plopped down next to me. The tender asked what we wanted and Prussia-san ordered us both a round of the alcohol. Once we got the round, Prussia-san downed it with a great gulp. Momentarily stunned, I take it in two quick swigs and set the glass down. More was ordered, and I went to get the money from my being when the country next to me gently gripped my wrist. I paused, unsure of the gesture.

"I've got it, Japan. You seemed down, so this is a token of my friendship to you."

I nod my head in thanks and watched as the round was set in front of us. As I lifted mine to my lips, I notice Prussia-san turn to me and raise it for a toast. I follow suit as soon as I saw the gesture.

"To you, Japan. For being the only sane Axis power that could be as awesome as me in invading vital regions."

"To you, Prussia-san, for inviting me to have a drink with you. I could truly one day ally myself with you."

We drank to that and Prussia-san slammed the glass onto the wooden bar. A smile had begun to spread across his face, but it instantly faded away as we heard the door open and I saw two other countries enter the bar. I instantly deflated as Germany-san and Italy-kun walked in and inspected the place around them. Prussia-san saw this and ducked down, pulling me along with him. Out of sight, he paid for the drinks and towed me along as to get out before the other Axis countries saw us. I noticed that Prussia-san pulled me along by my wrist. For a brief moment, I felt my throat clench in an unknown emotion. Fear? Shyness? Love?

We escaped out the back door and took off into a run away from the establishment. A few blocks away, we then begin to walk, knowing that we were free from that awkward meeting. We passed people in their hours of night-owl pleasures, like a date or late-night shopping with friends. I noticed that Prussia-san still held my wrist, and it was then that my cheeks began to heat.

He must have sensed my embarrassment, because he let go of me and waited until I was beside him to walk again. I noticed that he now held his hands behind his back, giving him air of Western aristocracy striding with an acquaintance.

We walked through the throngs of people and talked very little until I felt a drop of water fall onto the top of my head. I look up and see that the sky had covered the moon with clouds thick and heavy with coming rain. As I looked up, several more drops fell onto my upturned face and it began to pour.

Prussia-san gripped my wrist again and we took off in a sprint toward where we had met up only an hour before. The tree with all the cherry blossoms loomed like a heavenly gift to the lost in love and home. He led me to where the thickest of the branches cloaked the ground from the rain. There, we were dry and avoiding the harsher of the rain drops. It was silent as we wait for the hardest of the rains passed us by.

While we waited, I looked over at my companion and noticed he turn his head away. Had he been looking at me? And for what?

"Japan, I'm sorry that this evening did this to us. It would have been so much more awesome."

I was silent for a moment. "Do not worry, Prussia-san. I rather enjoyed the evening thus far. It was relaxing having a drink with you."

Prussia-san turned to me, his red eyes full of hope and joy. "Really? It didn't suck?"

I shook my head.

He turned his body to face me, his face calm. "Japan, you and I could be great friends. You're everything I'm not. And that's what would make us friends."

"Yes, Prussia-san. Great friends. You, as well, are everything I am not. We could make a great team one day."

"That's awesome. By the way, I'd be cool with it if you would call me Gilbert. The formal stuff is uncool."

I nod. "Yes, and you may call me Kiku. We are friends, aren't we?"

At that moment, he reached his hand out and brushed his hand in my hair. I was confused at this action and looked at him in shock.

"Sorry, Kiku. You had cherry blossom petals in your hair."

"Thank you, Gilbert. It would have been okay if you had left them there. I would have taken care of it at home."

He didn't seem fazed by this. His hand lingered on my cheek and I could feel the warmth of his hand on my skin. The tightness gripped my throat again, and I was certain this time it was the emotion of love.

Before I knew it, he leaned forward and I felt his lips brush my cheek. I was startled at first, but he did not linger long for me to be concerned. He soon pulled away and looked into my eyes before pulling his hand away back to his side. A small smile spread across his face and he shrugged his shoulders before turning away and going back in the direction whence he came.

I watched him leave and questioned what this feeling was that was tightening my heart. Was I really falling in love with the egotistical nation? If I was, would I allow myself to be attracted to my total opposite?

I figured that since the night is old and I was beginning to tire, I began to head home, feeling in my hair for any remnants of the cherry blossom petals that Gilbert had mentioned. Behind my head was a few of the snowy petals and my heart leapt. This night would forever be in my memory, because there were, in fact, cherry blossom petals in my hair.

~~XxX~~

"Hey, Japan! What were you and Prussia doing in that bar?"

The tea I was sipping nearly spewed from my nose as Italy-kun leaned in close to me from beside me at the table.

"You and Prussia? What has he done this time?" Germany-san looked down and sounded irritated.

"N-nothing. It was a simple meeting of acquaintances in a public institution." I was already uncomfortable.

"Really? It kinda looked like you and him were having fun. And without us!"

Italy-kun is _really_ annoying me now.

"It doesn't matter what they were doing, Italy. I pretended not to notice it. Japan is grown up; he can do what he wants."

Thank you, Germany-san.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had forgotten that I had some business to take care of today. If you will excuse me," I stand and bow to the Axis powers.

"Can I come to?" Italy-kun asked.

"No, Italy. It doesn't concern you one bit what Japan does and does not do."

I smile as I hear Italy-kun whining about not going with me. I was glad; he would make a fool of himself and I wanted to go to a place that was special to me.

After walking a bit, I came to the cherry tree with all the blossoms in full bloom, their petals falling heavily now onto the ground below. I notice people all had petals in their hair and feel a kind of happiness in my heart. At that moment, I wished Gilbert were here. He would be brushing his hand across my head, telling me of the cherry blossom petals in my hair.

~~Wow! I kinda liked that, but then again, I wrote it. Please leave a review if this made your day. A quick note; if you are a Vampire Knight fan, please see my profile for a poll that needs attention. Thank you all for reading and I hope _Hetalia_ is a story option for me again!


End file.
